female demon kyuubi in slime world
by Darkdragondude1234
Summary: attempt at writing a story in stensei shitara slime datta ken as there are so few out there. dont know how good it will be so fair warning it might be crappy. contains no remuru and female protagonist. i own nothing but my own made up things and the female character. not the main protagonist of the anime or any of the things. using the anime and manga as referring list.


1st person wiev

hi. i'm an average girl you know, no cleaveage to speak off, a gamer, a nerd of anime. So what i like epic clashes between ninjas,pirates and other things so sue me if i care. Anyway so i was pretty ordinary as i said. Graduated from college. Got employed in a local grocery shop, you probably thought that i was some kind of corporate scumbag right? Siked. As i was wandering down the streat thinking of hot rippling anime dudes and what not did i see one of my schoolfriends yukio, walk down the street with her boyfriend tamura. I was pretty unlucky in that department. Most boys just went with thoose girls that had something up top. Bloody bimbos.

She totally ditched me after we got into ninth grade. As i walked down the street did i notice a man rushing towards an elder pare. Did i mention that my name was yukari kazehada, also i am a virgin. Anyway as this guy was rushing towards them did i notice that he had a knife. I threw myself into the line of stabbing so to speak and pushed the elderly cupple away. Then i felt pain great. Suddenly it began to become cold. My mind drifted towards what i wanted to be in my next life. A hot oni-kyuubi demon fox with big H cup breasts that went in all directions and wasn't just hangboobs, nice water-mellon ass checks, tall and whit hair that went to my lower end back. Yea that sounded nice.

 _Confirmation complete. Constructing immortal body of oni-kyuubi fox tail body._

Wonkers, i thought. Hey if i was going to die and get a new life then i promise that i would predate everywhere and feed you well, but that is just stupid right

 _Confirmation complete. Acquiring skill (predator)... success_

i also heard from someone that if you were a vergin for more then 30 years that you would be a magician or something. Considering that i am about to hit 40, wouldn't that make me a sage.

 _Confirmation complete. Acquired unique skill (sage)._

Then i would probably become a great sage if i pushed myself to the limits.

 _Confirmation complete. Unique skill (sage) evolving._

 _Success. Unique skill (sage) evolved into (great sage)._

Whicked. Would be cool to have whitebeards and enel's powers from one piece as well as allmight's from boku hero no academia.

 _Confirmation complete acquiring (rumble rumble fruit, tremor tremor fruit and one for all) success._

 _Option do you want to have allmight's bulk?_

Heck yea i do.

 _Option confirmed._

Dark, it's completely pitch black.

Time moved and i felt strange. Like there was an extension of myself between my asschecks. I opened my eyes and looked down. I gasped i couldn't see anything beside two massive gazoongas. I noticed that i had quite a revealing kimono on me. I turned around and saw what was portruding from between my massive ass. One thick fox tail. I stood up and swayed immediately uncomfortable with the new height and the new added weight of my huge breasts. I walked over. I saw that my face was perfectly heart shaped. My canines where sharp and was slightly longer. My eyes were fox slits. My lips where thick and had a perfect cherry blossom red. I raised my finger nails to the light of the pond and saw that they were long and sharp. I looked down and saw that i had haki pants and a saori belt on me. Other then that i had nothing on me. I walked out on the water and immediately i heard a voice say

 _acquired new skill (water walking)_

 _acquired new skill (water manipulation)_

sweet. I raised my finger and snapped them. Fifteen blades shoot out of the pond and slashed rocks down from the sealing. I blushed and raised my hand covering my mouth. Ops have to work on that. Anyway i started to walk around and saw a plant. I plocked it up and showed it down my mouth.

 _Acquired a new skill (indestructible, infinte expanding body) acquired._

 _Plant identified (hipokute Herbs) a valuable herb that only grows in areas rich in magicules, used in healing potions._

TAATCHING! I hit the motherlode. I immediately started to eat everything up with predator skill of course. It ended in the end with

 _acquired new skill (potion crafting) this skill allows the user to create infinite amounts of healing potions that can cure any wounds that is inflicted._

Momma knows best. Suddenly i heard a voice in my mind "CAN YOU HEAR ME, LITTLE ONE!"?

I blanked. Flippin telepathy okay this is bad because i know that someone that can contact you out of the blue with telepathy is either a) someone that wants to lure you into a trap b) rape you or c) just get a good peep show.

"are you ignoring me." the voice asked. I decided to risk it. What i saw made me awestruck. There infront of me was a flippin dragon. "uhm.." the dragon said awkwardly. "i didn't know that you where a hot woman." he said through stutters.i smiled. How sweet this guy was. We talked for a bit and he said that he was the dragon of storm verudora. He also said that he couldn't escape. "hey great sage would i be able to free him somehow."

… _.no. But you can absorb him to become a part of you thus giving him freedom that way._

Verudora sighed "well better then nothing. I smiled. Well down the hatched. I swalloed and i swallowed and so it continued. I felt like i was going to barf even if he tasted so good. I felt like my throat was the size of a mountain. It felt like it took three hours before he was finally down in my belly and i couldn't see anything. One week it took for me to absorb him completely. Scales immediately crawled their way up from my genitals and up towards and around my breasts. Horns grew out of my forehead and good god it hurt like hell, the same with the dragon tail and the wings. But it was something i could manage.

 _Acquired new unique skill(impenetrable scales, natural armor)_

 _acquired new unique skill (flight, dragon wings)_

 _acquired new unique skills (storm dragon attacks)_

 _acquired new unique skill (indestructible claws)_

 _acquired new unique skill (frightful pressence)_

 _acquired new unique skill (aura and area sense)_

sweet. I remembered something as i now walked down the cave system. Hang on. "hey great sage what is magicules?

 _Magicules. Basically they are the building blocks of everything alive and that has innate magic inside them._

Cool. Anyway i noticed a big stone node and asked "hey great sage what is that stone over there." i had also noticed that my legs where massive tree trunks of rippling muscles and i could feel the awesome power just burning to be released inside of my awesome hot body.

 _Magistone ore is stone that has resided in a area full of magicules for a long period of time and has taken in magicules and is considered highly valuable._

MOONEEY! and i dashed around swallowing everything i could find. My arms was covered with dragon scales.

Finally i meet a monster. As i stepped around a corner did i run into a (BLACK SERPENT)

i smirked i vanished and suddenly three slash lights appeared and the snake's head just fell off its neck. I walsed up swinging my wide hips and raised the head and easily raised the snakes body and swallowed it.

 _Acquired new skill (posion breath)_

i slew a evil centipede and gained paralysis breath, giant spider to gain the ability to create steel and sticky web. Luckily i didn't grow a massive spider rear. Anyway i also bumped into a armorlizard and so my skin turned from lustrous smoth skin to awesome scaled armor and so i pelled one up and noticed that my skin was still there however it had turned to snake like green. I walked around and finally found the exit to this dungeon. I finally took a breath of fresh air. It felt good to feel the sun on my skin.

I calmly walked through the forest when i finally ran into a group of goblins, how do i know they were goblins you asked, basically they were small green little people with beat up gear. "so who are you little sweethearts." i gave them warm smiles. The goblins blushed. They guided me towards the village. I sighed the village was a joke. But nothing some elbow grease could fix. I noticed the goblins all looked downtrodden. I turned to the elder who looked to be grievieng "what is aching you elder." the old goblin sobbed "my oldest son is dead. We are having trouble direwolves. My son was the hero of the village and had the name riguro." i sighed "well then let me get on this problem" the old goblin looked up shooked and then fell too his knees and shouted "THANK YOU MY LADY." i smiled perhaps being a empress of a nation wasn't such a bad way after all. Night came and then the wolves.

"I wish to challenge the leader of this pack to single combat." i shouted.

The wolves snarled but the biggest of them said "fine. But if i should win then you will become mine." i sighed always with the belitting. The wolf charged immediately only to get stuck in the sticky thread that i shot from my palm into a net. "YOU THINK THIS WOULD HOLD ME WOMAN!" he roared. I smirked "yes i do. It' combination of sticky thread and steel thread and now to dispose of you." i calmly slashed of the wolf's head and the pack bowed as they said "we now follow you." i walked up towards the wolf head and body and swallowed both.

 _Acquired unique skill (mimicry)_

 _Mimicry forms acquired (giant spider, evil centipede, true dragon form unlocked_

 _armorlizard and direwolf,)_

 _Acquired unique species skills (Menace, Thought Communication and supreme sense of swell)_

 _Parentage acquired (motherhood of son to direwolv just swallowed)_

memories suddenly flashed in my brain as i grew slightly taller and wolf fur spread across the back of my neck and shoulders. I turned towards my newly acuired son and said with a soft smile "my baby, come to me." my teeth had sharpened into fangs and toe nails and finger nails all turned into sharpened claws and i realised at that point that i would take on the naturistic attributes of whatever monster i swallowed. The wolves suddenly started to changed and my baby boy walked towards me. I enveloped him in a hug that pushed his face deep into my cleaveage. The next morning i woke up to find the new werewolf folk standing beside the goblins. They still had their normal wolf form though. (if you want the naming just watch the anime. Not going to bother with it." i moaned as i woke up and noticed that all i had that was covering my impressive figur was a blanket. "oh my lady your awake." the young goblin girl said. Shoot i hadn't given them my name. I smiled and said "my name is yukari." "of course lady yukari. Your clothes has been watched and they are ready for you."

i smiled and said "thank you haruna." I noticed that i didn't have any underwear so i decided to make my own. I made the thing that was closest to the thing of silk and then the outside a protection of steel.

I walked out and i saw my son leaning against the post worried. "oka-sama!" he shouted and enveloped me in a hug. "i'm fine sweetie." i chuckled as i returned the hug. I noticed that the goblins had all turned into hobgoblins and the same went for the female ones that turned into goblinas. I loked around and saw the problems. I turned towards rigurd and said "we have a loot of work to do if we are to get this place into a village." Rigurd nodded and said "aye. That we have." i looked around the folk and started to divide them into groups of food hunting, clothing and housing. Problem was i realized as i saw the rundown shed was that none of theese goblins had any idea of how to do the housing and clothing. I turned towards rigurd and asked "is there any other races that we can buy theese things from?"

Rigurd thought for a few seconds and then nodded "yes there are the dwarves from dwargon." then that is where we are headed." and i walked towards the end of the village. "OKA-SAMA! CHOTTOMATTE!." and i turned around and looked shocked. "i'm coming too." he said i smiled, leaned in and gave him a big kiss on the checks. Gobuta also joined in and we continued on our treek towards the dwarf country.


End file.
